doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart
For his counterpart from a parallel space-time continuum, see Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart (parallel space-time continuum). Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was a British Army officer and the head of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce's operations in the United Kingdom until his retirement in 1976. He later served as a special envoy for the organisation. Early history Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, a Scotsman, was born into the Clan Stewart. (DW: "Terror of the Zygons") Beginning his military service in the early 1950s, Lethbridge-Stewart attended Sandhurst with future Major-General Billy Rutlidge. (DW: "Mawdryn Undead", "The Invasion") When he came across a photograph of Lethbridge-Stewart as young officer a number of years after the fact, the Doctor remarked that he could "see why he grew that moustache". (DW: "Inferno") He was once stationed at Aldgate during his service. (DW: "The Green Death") Before joining the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, he was sceptical about things such as alien life. (DW: "Terror of the Zygons") As a mark of her gratitude to him, a young woman named Doris once gave Lethbridge-Stewart the gift of a wristwatch in a Brighton hotel. (DW: "Planet of the Spiders") ---- Herbert Clegg, a clairvoyant, said this took place eleven years before the events of "Planet of the Spiders", placing this encounter in the early to mid-1960s. Clegg was cut off by Lethbridge-Stewart before he could specify what Doris was grateful for, though Lethbridge-Stewart was eager to keep this information quiet. ---- Following the spread of a mysterious fog across the city and the abandonment of the London Underground after the discovery of fungus in its tunnels, London was invaded by the Yeti. The city itself was abandoned after the invasion. With the death of Colonel Pemberton, the commanding officer of a group of British Army personnel headquartered at a former World War II transit camp at Goodge Street tube station, Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart was sent to take command. On his way to Goodge Street, he accompanied an ammunition party on a truck to a secondary base at Holborn tube station. After the ammunition was unloaded at Holborn, the Yeti launched an attack on both Holborn and the truck, killing almost all present. Amidst the chaos, he was driven into a side tunnel and managed to escape. Wandering in the tunnels for hours, he eventually came across the Doctor, who he shepherded onwards. (DW: "The Web of Fear") UNIT service For over a year before the arrival of the Cyber-invasion fleet, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart had been in charge of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. ---- The Brigadier stated that the reports of UFOs had been coming in for well over a year at the time of the invasion. The Brigadier implies he had been in charge of UNIT at this time. ---- Months later, (DW: "Spearhead from Space") Knowing how fond the Doctor was of the car, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart had Bessie "put into mothballs" until the Doctor's return necessitated its use. (DW: "Robot", "Battlefield") Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: **"The Web of Fear" **"The Invasion" **"Spearhead from Space" **"Doctor Who and the Silurians" **"The Ambassadors of Death" **"Inferno" **"Terror of the Autons" **"The Mind of Evil" **"The Claws of Axos" **"Colony in Space" **"The Daemons" **"Day of the Daleks" **"The Time Monster" **"The Three Doctors" **"The Green Death" **"The Time Warrior" **"Invasion of the Dinosaurs" **"Planet of the Spiders" **"Robot" **"Terror of the Zygons" **"Mawdryn Undead" **"The Five Doctors" **"Battlefield" *The Sarah Jane Adventures'': "Enemy of the Bane" Background Nicholas Courtney wore a false moustache when playing the Brigadier. The character needed something clipped and military but the actor's own moustache grew droopy. The moustache was first introduced to make Courtney look more mature in the role. David Langton, the actor originally offered the part, was seventeen years older and the then-producer Peter Bryant felt that the clean-shaven Courtney, only 38 years old at the time he first played the role, looked too young to be a brigadier. Category:Humans Category:British Army personnel Category:UNIT personnel